Mad With Jealousy
by MissDoubleONinja
Summary: You were a girl named Sakura, with black hair and blue eyes. You were dating Japan, and a certain canadian isn't too happy about that. All he needed was a knife and a soul tainted by jealousy. Dark!CanadaXReaderXJapan


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Ok, so I was in a dark mood, and I realized there weren't many of these. So I thought I'd write one. Read at your own risk, it's a bit bloody.

**Canada's POV**

There you were, the only thing he really cared about in this god forsaken world.

Sakura.

Or, to use Japan's terms, his little cherry blossom. You were the reason he came back to these world meetings.

You were beautiful, there was no doubt about that. You had long, deep black hair. Your eyes were a simple blue color, but whenever you spoke, they sparkled magnificently. But that wasn't the best part; this beautiful girl was the first to notice him.

He remembered the day he met you as if it were yesterday...

_He sighed, leaning against his chair, and quietly listened to the other countries scream at each other. These meetings irritated Canada, to the point where he considered skipping. But, sadly, he couldn't; he was a country, after all, and one of his duties was to attend these ridiculous meetings. _

_"Can you believe these idiots?" _

_Canada turned to look at the speaker; it was you, your cherry red lips set into a frown. Canada wondered who you were talking to- until he realized you were looking at him. _

_"I mean, really!" You continued. "Maybe if they stop shouting and actually use their brains, they'd get something done! Don't you agree?" The stunned Canadian nodded, still amazed that you noticed him._

_ You smiled brightly and he felt his cheeks burn. "Good. You seem to be a sensible person." You held your hand out. "I'm Sakura." _

_He shook your hand, a smile playing on his lips. "Canada."_

Ever since that day, Canada knew he was in love with you. But it looks like he was too slow; you were already taken by Japan. Canada clenched his teeth, scowling.

To be honest, he was rather jealous of the black haired man. Japan was just as quiet as Canada, yet people still knew who he was, and they never mistaken him for someone else. As if that weren't bad enough, he got you too. The mere thought of him hugging and kissing you made Canada want to rip Japan's guts out, slowly and painfully.

Canada turned to look at you again, smiling a bit.

Because if there was one thing he loved in this world, it was his little cherry blossom.

**Your POV**

You tucked a strand of black hair behind your ear, a sigh escaping your lips. Stupid countries. Why don't they try working together for once?

Then, the yelling seemed to cease, a sign that the meeting was over. You stood up, pushing your chair in, and you made your way to the door-but you were stopped by a certain black haired man. "Sakura." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you to him. You felt your cheeks burn, but you decided to enjoy this moment. Closing your eyes, you rested your head against his strong chest.

But you couldn't relax. Because, for some reason, you felt like someone was glaring at you.

**Canada's POV**

He took a sip of his water, growling. How dare that man hold his cherry blossom?! What gave him the right?

But Canada told himself to calm down, sipping his water. He probably could have calmed down- had Japan not pressed his lips to yours. Canada gripped his glass so hard it began to crack. That was it.

That was fucking it.

**Your POV**

You felt Japan release you and you couldn't help but sigh in disappointment. Japan smiled at your reaction, swiftly pressing his lips to your forehead. "I'd best be going." With that, he left, leaving you flustered.

Smiling to yourself, you sat back at the table. You needed a moment to compose yourself. But, you couldn't believe how lucky you were. Japan had to be the most wonderful man alive. Yes, you loved him deeply, there was no denying that.

Suddenly, you felt a chill run up your spine. You wondered why.

You only got those chills when something bad was about to happen.

**Japan's POV**

He walked through the hall, humming cheerfully. Spending time with you always put him in a good mood. So good of a mood, that he didn't notice the man edging closer and closer to him.

Before he realized what was going on, he was slammed against the wall. "Who-?!" Japan yelled in shock.

His reply was a dark chuckle and a cold metal pressed against his neck. "Me."

"Cana-?!" But before he could finish, the blade stopped his life in one swipe.

**Canada's POV**

He laughed to himself, licking the blood that drenched his knife. He stared at the dead man in front of him, his blood spilling onto the floor. It was certainly a better sight then Japan holding you in his arms. He heard footsteps and realized someone was walking in their direction. He smiled, licking his knife again.

Well, what perfect timing.

**Your POV**

"Canada!" You said happily. But your joy was quickly replaced with horror as he looked at the blood stained knife in his hands. "What...What did you...?" But your question was answered as you saw the dead man on the floor.

Japan.

Your face went pale as you screamed in horror, sprinting towards your dead lover. "Japan!" You bent down and pulled him into your arms. You buried your face into his chest, tears streaming down your cheeks.

But you soon found yourself violently ripped away by a furious Canadian. "He's dead! Get over it!"

"You did this!" You screamed angrily, the tears becoming uncontrollable now. "How could you?!"

"I did it for you!" He yelled, slamming you against the wall. He moved his mouth to your ear. "I did it for us." He whispered. You felt a shiver run down your spine- a shiver of pure disgust at the blood drenched man driven mad by jealousy.

Then, with no warning, he grabbed your head and crushed his lips against yours. Your eyes shot open and you attempted to escape. But damn, is he strong! You couldn't escape his iron grip.

Finally, he pulled away, smiling in a way only a killer could. "I'll never be with you!" You growled. "Ne-!" But then you gasped in surprise as he pressed the blade covered in your lover's blood against your neck.

"My knife says differently." He whispered, licking the blood off your neck. "You'll be with me." He kissed your cheek.

"Forever."

**THE END**


End file.
